


Сердце

by bathfullofglass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hostage Situations, Missing Scene, Rescue Missions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: гипотетическая сцена где-то между сценой в бассейне и сценой на крыше
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Сердце

Шерлок буквально летел по коридорам больницы Св. Варфоломея. Пальто развевалось на бегу и вместе с искаженными напряжением чертами лица придавало своему обладателю демонический облик, но оценить его было некому: в полночь крыло пустовало. 

Логично, что всё должно завершиться там, где началось. Там, где детектив впервые встретил своего противника, представшего в нелепом и несолидном обличье. Но на этот раз ему не уйти. Шерлок остановился перед дверями, ведущими в лабораторию, вынул из-за пазухи Зиг-Зауэр Джона, досчитал до трех и вошел.

Внутри было темно, за исключением голубоватого пятна в углу – шкафа для химикатов. Шерлок наощупь нашел выключатель. Свет ударил в глаза. В лаборатории было пусто. Детектив на всякий случай обошел стол, подмечая все детали: пятна от пролитой кислоты, забытые пробирки и инструменты. От его внимания не ускользнул листок, на котором было напечатано всего одно слово: «Морг». Шерлок осмотрел его со всех сторон. Обычная бумага для принтера, скорее всего, напечатано прямо здесь, с помощью компьютера у левой стены: взломать его «Джиму из IT» не составило бы труда. Правый угол чуть помят, что свидетельствовало о спешке напечатавшего сообщение человека. Шерлок медленно выдохнул и передернул плечами, смиряясь. Морг так морг, правила игры сегодня, увы, диктует не он.

Звук шагов отскакивал от стен и кафельного пола, порождая гулкое эхо. Но еще громче, казалось, стучало сердце, перегонявшее по артериям насыщенную адреналином кровь. Шерлок старался дышать размеренно, но от волнения и какого-то восторженного любопытства пульс бился в темпе presto[1]. Сжимая спрятанный в кармане пистолет, детектив медленно шел к двум фигурам у дальней стены. Одна из них сидела на стуле, опустив голову, а вторая стояла чуть поодаль, сложив на груди руки. По мере приближения к ним свет лампы, установленной чуть левее фигур, все сильнее слепил Шерлока, и он прикрыл глаза свободной рукой, остановившись в десяти шагах от стены. Стоящая фигура пришла в движение:

\- Сколько лет, сколько зим, Шерлок! – произнесла она сладким голосом Джима Мориарти. – Я знал, что ты придешь. И приготовил для тебя замечательную игру.

Руки консультирующего преступника переместились в карманы. Вся поза Мориарти словно лучилась самодовольством. Он неторопливо переступил с ноги на ногу и продолжил:

\- Но для этого тебе придется сделать шаг вправо. Всего один маленький шаг, и мы сможем начать.

\- А если я не сделаю этого? – Шерлок гордо вздернул подбородок. Мориарти усмехнулся:

\- Знай, я найду способ тебя переубедить, - он щелкнул пальцами, и на груди детектива зажглась ярко-красная точка, вынуждающая того сдвинуться в указанном направлении. Теперь он смог рассмотреть зеркало, отражающее три шаловливых подрагивающих пятнышка: на груди, на лбу и на виске. Скорее всего, приспешники Мориарти сняли рамы с окон на боковой стене и засели там, скрытые полуночной темнотой. Даже если бы Шерлок был так же хорош в стрельбе как Джон, у него все равно не было шансов против трех снайперов. Холмс досадливо стиснул зубы. Никому не нравится играть по сценарию, написанному чужой рукой, особенно гению, который уверен в том, что вершит свою судьбу собственноручно.

\- Посмотри на него, - в голосе Джима смешались ревность и триумф. Шерлок перевел взгляд на привязанную к стулу фигуру, и сердце его дрогнуло. Он знал, что Джон будет здесь, еще в тот момент, когда кэб высадил его в плотный туман у крыльца больницы, но смотреть на него, безвольно повисшего на фиксировавших его путах, было невыносимо.

\- Что ты с ним сделал? – Шерлок до боли сжал пальцы на рукояти Зиг-Зауэра. 

\- О, не беспокойся, всего лишь транквилизаторы. Удивительно, какая сила заключена в крохотной ампуле. Грозный Джон Уотсон сейчас полностью в моей власти. Я могу сделать с ним всё, что угодно. Отпустить, например. Оставить ему на память еще один шрам, применив один из тысячи способов. Убить. Но это скучно, - Мориарти мерил шагам кафельный пол, искоса поглядывая на напряженного детектива. – Поэтому я и позвал тебя. Только ты сможешь меня развлечь, - король криминального мира хищно улыбнулся.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня? – Шерлоку чудом удалось произнести это без дрожи в голосе.

Мориарти вытащил из кармана небольшой продолговатый предмет и швырнул его Шерлоку. Тот кинулся за ним, красные линии коротким росчерком прошлись по стенам и вернулись на прежние места. 

\- Я навел справки. Должен подойти, - произнес Мориарти, пока Шерлок рассматривал пойманный подствольный лазерный прицел. 

\- Думаю, твоему гениальному мозгу под силу правильно прикрепить его к той игрушке, которую ты тискаешь в правом кармане уже битый час, - самодовольно оскалился преступник.

Шерлок достал пистолет и прикрепил к нему указатель. Он мог сделать это гораздо быстрее, но, догадываясь о том, что последует дальше, пытался тянуть каждое мгновение. Его руки слегка дрожали, когда он поднял взгляд на Мориарти:

\- Готово.

\- Молодец. Хороший мальчик, - кивнул Мориарти. - А теперь я разбужу нашего доктора, так сказать, для полноты картины, - с этими словами он извлек из кармана шприц и приблизился к Джону.

Еще несколько томительных минут, и ресницы Уотсона вздрогнули. Он попытался что-то произнести и поднять голову, но мышцы еще не желали его слушаться.

\- Чудесно, - удовлетворенно заключил Мориарти. – Думаю, можно переходить к следующему акту. Прицелься в него.

Шерлок неуверенно поднял пистолет. 

\- Ну же, Шерлок! Что же так нерешительно! Целься ему в сердце, оно большое, не промахнешься! – презрительно, словно отплевываясь, выкрикнул Мориарти.

Джон вздрогнул, словно разбуженный этим звуком, эхом разлетевшимся по холодному залу, и поднял рассеянный взгляд на Шерлока. Яркий лазерный всполох обосновался у него на груди.

\- Стреляй! – поиграл бровями Мориарти. Шерлок расширившимися от ужаса глазами взглянул на него и уверенно отчеканил:

\- Нет!

\- Не хочешь? Тогда я прикажу своим ребятам прикончить тебя. Скажем, на счет три, - Мориарти указал рукой в направлении скрытых темнотой снайперов. - Сегодня уйдет только один из вас двоих! Раз!..

Как только грохот этого крика растворился в тишине морга, прозвучал тихий, как у человека, только отошедшего от сна, голос Джона:

\- Шерлок, что происходит?

\- Два!..

\- Джон, я… - сказать было абсолютно нечего. Рука неудержимо дрожала, и прицел скакал по взволнованно вздымающейся груди доктора. Он заметил это яркое пятно, и его глаза наполнились страхом. Он дернулся - державшие его веревки не поддавались - и в отчаянии уставился на своего друга:

\- Шерлок…

\- Джон, прости…

\- Три!..

Едва детектив закрыл глаза, грянул выстрел…

Судорожно вздохнув, Шерлок приподнялся на кровати в своей спальне в доме 221-Б по Бейкер-стрит и откинулся обратно на подушку. Кошмар. Просто ночной кошмар, один из многих, преследовавших его после той встречи в бассейне. Один из многих, раскрывших ему, что…

Джон. 

Разум подсказывал, что с другом всё хорошо, но Шерлок уже спешил в его спальню, ступая босиком по холодным ступеням, чтобы коротко взглянуть в осторожно приоткрытую дверь. Чтобы удостовериться. Чтобы успокоить сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Рresto ( _ит._ быстро) – темп исполнения музыкального произведения, один из самых быстрых. [назад]


End file.
